


Let’s go Blues?

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, David does half a semester abroad in America, David is in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jonas is da best, Laura is a good sister, M/M, Matteo is a softie, Matteo is in love, Matteo missing David hours, Music, Smut, Trans Male Character, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: It’s only six moths, but fuck he’s gonna miss Matteo.





	Let’s go Blues?

“I don’t want you to go” Matteo mumbles, a tear falling onto his cheek. David has been crying most of the morning, so he’s on the verge of just completely breaking down any moment now. “I don’t want to either, but it’s the best journalism school and they want me to go there for half a semester. I’ll text you everyday, and we’ll FaceTime everyday. You’ll visit me winter break and I’ll be back in the summer” David explains, his voice breaking throughout his sentence. Their friends watching the couple say goodbye is heartbreaking, they know how much time they spend together. It’s going to be so hard for them to be apart, especially in different countries. “Text me as soon as you land, okay baby?” Matteo says, David nodding at his boyfriends words. 

“C’mere” The blonde says, pulling David into a kiss. They don’t care that they’re in the middle of an airport. Matteo’s tongue exploring his boys mouth, David’s arms wrapping tightly around Matteo’s neck pulling him impossibly closer. They pull apart, “Stop touching my ass” David smiles, “I’m not going to be able to touch it till Thanksgiving” Matteo responds with a smirk. “I love you, babe” He says, biting his lip to stop more tears from falling. “I love you more” Matteo says. They kiss once more before David’s flight begins boarding. 

Everyone walks out of the airport with the same sad look on their faces, Matteo waiting until he’s in Jonas’ car with the boys to break down. “It’s okay digga, it’s okay” Jonas whispers, holding Matteo’s shaking body in his arms. “Fuck, I miss him already” he cries, the boys all comforting their best friend. 

Twelve hours and thirty-two minutes later, Matteo gets a text from David. 

_Just landed babe, once I get to the house I’m staying at I’ll ft you and give you a tour._

_Can’t wait, I miss you so much._

_Miss you more_

_Impossible :)_

Around an hour later, David FaceTimes Matteo. “Hi baby” He says softly, David smiling at his screen. “Hi babe, cute angle by the way” David laughs, Matteo flipping him off through the phone. “So, want me to give you a tour?” He asks, Matteo nodding in response. 

“Okay so, we start out in my room. It’s pretty fucking boring now but it won’t be in a few days. This is the hallway, there’s my roommate Tori’s room—“ David shows him, “Where’s her floor?” Matteo says in English, only to hear a girls voice say, “THIS IS A JUDGEMENT FREE ZONE!”, making Matteo and David laugh. “She’s been busy, anyway. This is the living room, there’s Tori” He continues, Tori waving at his phone. “I like the tapestry, it looks dope baby” Matteo says, “I know bitch” She says, her and David laughing.

Halfway through the tour Matteo hears the familiar theme song to his favorite show—“Is she watching Trailer Park Boys?” He asks, “Uh, ja she is” David responds. Suddenly David’s phone is being taken out of his hand, Tori appearing on the screen. “Hey David’s boyfriend, I’m Tori, I’m his dope ass roommate. Welcome to Missouri, let’s go Blues!” She laughs out. After like fifteen minutes, David finally manages to get his phone back and walks into his room.

“Finally, I’m alone with you” He sighs, propping his phone on his desk and sitting in his desk chair. “So, how is it so far?” Matteo asks, David running a hand through his hair. “It’s nice, Americans are very—how do I put it. They’re very talkative? Like they’ll have full on conversations with strangers in stores and all that. I’m getting a tour of the campus tomorrow, Tori’s going to show me around” David explains, Matteo listening to him. “It’s very different, like you have to be twenty-one to drink and buy cigarettes and all that. Oh, and apparently to live off campus you have to have a job so now I have to look for a job” He continues, “Can she drive?” Matteo asks. David nods, “She’s been driving for like two years” He responds, “Damn, I just got my license a couple months ago!” Matteo laughs out. 

“Yeah, but she pays for her insurance. Her parents make her pay like 160$ a month, but send then send her like 50$ every two weeks” David tells him, they talk for another hour then decide to go to bed. They say goodnight, and I love you then hang up. 


End file.
